


A December to Remember

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Q begins receiving Christmas gifts from his lover at the start of December, but when Aaron gets hurt close to Christmas, Q doesn't hesitate to get on a plane and fly to America. When he gets a Christmas Eve surprise, he doesn't regret it one bit.





	A December to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



December 1st

Q was at his desk running 007 through an easy mission when a delivery person was escorted up to Q branch. The wrapped box had already been scanned twice over so Q knew it was most likely safe. The security protocols they took after Silva and the events of Skyfall were even tighter than they had been previously. All delivery personnel had to be escorted by at least two fully armed agents to their destination, or an agent would sign for the delivery and take it themselves. This time, they agents opted to escort the delivery person.

“I have a delivery for someone named Q.”

Q looked up and saw the package the delivery person was holding and wondered who would be sending him something. It was close to Christmas and there few people he knew that would be having packages delivered, but usually, they were sent to his home. He signed for the package, the agents were dismissed even though they had very curious expressions on their faces. Q just glared at them until they left. 

“R, take over for a few moments. Make sure Bond doesn’t blow anything up, will you?”

Q handed the reins over to his second and took the package to his office where he shut the door and sat down with it on his desk. A letter was included which Q opened up first.

“ _ Gresham, _

_ I wish I could be there for the holidays, but it looks like I am stuck here for the next little while. I hope this will help get you through and know that no matter the distance between us, I love you and always will. _

_ Yours, _

_ Aaron.” _

Q set the letter aside and opened up the present. When he saw what it was he gasped and smiled at seeing all the little boxes of fine chocolates from one of Q’s favorite places. This was a special collection advent calendar. Q knew he was going to have to take this home or else the greedy little bastards he worked with would try to steal what was his. He took the first wooden box out and opened it up. Inside was a beautifully decorated chocolate that was bergamot, orange, and a hint of lavender. He would save it to have with his tea later in the day. 

Q set the calendar up next to his desk and when he moved it aside there was another envelope. Frowning he pulled it out and inside were two tickets to a beginner’s tasting and making masterclass at the Wardour Street location in February. Q knew the tickets were for himself and Aaron, which made his heart flip a little in his chest. He knew plans were being made for his lover to come to see him then and Q knew he was going to be impatient, but he would muster through and make sure that Aaron and Jack had a wonderful time.

Q took out his phone and texted Aaron.

_ Got your gift. Thank you. I would say it was a bit extravagant, but I know you too well to argue, so I’ll just say thank you and I plan on savoring each and every piece of chocolate with my tea over the next month. _

I’m glad you like it, Gresham. I wish I could be there to enjoy it with you, but Budget meetings and cases have kept me here. 

_ I saw the other gift that was inside. I know I’m going to want the days to go by quickly until you and Jack are here with me. _

I can’t wait either. I have plans for us Gresham. Some involve barely leaving your bed.

_ Aaron! You can’t say things like that over a text! Dammit, now all I am thinking about is you naked. _

My work here is done.

_ Wanker _

You know you love me

_ I do. So much, Aaron. I have to go, we’ll talk later. _

I’m on a case right now so I’ll skype when we are back at our hotel. Have a good day, Gresham.

Q couldn’t help the longing, but he would get through it. They had a relationship that worked for them and damned anyone that tried to tell them differently.

Q left his office and locked the door. He even set the security to make sure none of the 00’s broke in. If they tried, they would get a nasty surprise. He would protect his chocolates with his life. 

__________________

December 2nd through the 8th

The next week a small gift had been sent every day. A digital picture cube where each face of the cube had different photos of Aaron, Jack, and Gresham, either separately or together. When one side was facing out, the others darkened. Q wondered who had made the clever thing, but decided not to think too hard on it, he would just enjoy the photos whenever he was in his office.

A box of teas from his favorite tea shop, a Doctor Who Van Gogh blanket, tickets to the cinema, a new mug that Jack had picked out and painted just for Gresham, a set of books he had been thinking about reading, and a gift card to his favorite cafe. Gresham accepted each gift with grace and it made him began to think about what he could do for Aaron and for Jack. He had not expected his lover to go all out, but he could admit he was enjoying the long distance pampering.

Every night that they were able to they talked by Skype, some days he called early enough to catch Jack before he went to bed. The nine-hour time difference made for some creative communication between the two of them, but they made do and some nights they even managed to have ‘breakfast’ together. Aaron would fix a version of a full English for dinner for himself and Jack while Q had his own plate and they would link up and talk enjoying the creative way they found to be together.

Q loved his unconventional family and knew that one day one of them would finally give in and want something more permanent, Q looked forward to that day, but he knew he wasn’t ready to give up his career, and he knew Aaron wasn’t ready to give his up quite yet either. But, Aaron was showing Q just how much he was loved in each and every gift.

__________________

December 9th through 15th

More gifts came. Something small and personal each day. Q had a feeling that Aaron had the whole month planned out. He was secretly anticipating what came next and Q almost laughed when one of the gifts was a monthly gift subscription to KitNipBox for his cats. 

The hand warmers had been something he was looking for and a box of single-use ones was perfect for those times that he forgot his reusable ones. Aaron really did know him rather well. The morning of the sixteenth Q anticipated Aaron’s call as he was bundled under his Dr Who blanket with a hot cup of tea in the mug Jack had made and the tin of biscuits from a boutique cookie shop in the States.

“Gresham, now don’t you look all warm and cozy.” Aaron’s smile was one of those things Q would never tire of.

“The blanket is wonderful.”

“You have the mug!” Jack near shouted with excitement making the older men laugh at his enthusiasm.

“Yes, poppet, I do. And, can I say that my tea tastes brilliant in it.”

“Awesome! I miss you Uncle Gresham, but Dad says we’re coming to see you in February. That seems so long to wait.” Q laughed as Jack dragged out his words and rolled his eyes.

“It will be here before you know it, Poppet.”

“Okay, I’m going to go play outside now. Dad wants grown-up time, whatever that means.” Jack bounded out of the screen making his father laugh.

“He is rather excited for so early for you two.”

“We’ve been getting up early for so long I think it’s ingrained in us. How are you really, Gresham?”

“I’m all right, Aaron. M kicked me out of the office and told me not to come back for three days. He said that if I showed up he would have me escorted out.”

“You work too hard, Love. I know what you do is important, but you should take better of yourself.”

“I promise to try.”

Aaron laughed and it soothed something in Q’s heart. He loved to see the dimpled smile and sparkle in his lover’s eyes when he let himself laugh. It softened his face and made the years on him fall away.

“I will hold you to that. I know it’s getting late for you and I need to get on to work. I love you, Gresham.”

“Love you too, Aaron.”

Q sighed as they signed off and his cats jumped up on his blanket covered lap. Laying back, Q closed his eyes for but a moment and was out like a light moments later. The stress of the last few weeks weighed on him, but talking to Aaron and Jack had soothed him in ways that nothing else could.

________________________________

December 16th through the 22nd

Everything was going wrong. This had been a week of hell. The weather had turned horrible, Bond wasn’t answering Q as his mission had gone tits up, Aaron was on a case where communication was spotty, both phone and internet kept going out, M was on a tear about budgets and Q was emotionally and mentally exhausted.

Even the gifts hadn’t been enough to cheer him up, though they were each special in their own right. A board game they could play over Skype. One of the Nintendo mini consoles Q had joked about wanting to get. That one Aaron had said Jack had saved up his money to buy it for Q. That had made Q smile as he collapsed down on his couch, cuddled under a Star Trek blanket that had been sent that week as well. A cup of drinking chocolate from a sample gift set of a variety of flavors. Q was drinking the Spicy Dark Chocolate and as he dunked an almond biscotti in it he tried to forget that the week had even happened.

The Christmas tree was up and the lights from it were the only lights that were on at the moment. A deep melancholy had settled into his heart as he missed talking to his lover. He knew the case was bad, he had tried to hack into the FBI’s database to find out what was going on, but they had upped their cybersecurity protocols and Q had not had time to try to crack them yet. He hated worrying like this, but Gomez and Morticia, Q’s Tuxedo cats, were trying their best to help him feel better.

Q was considering his life choices and if everything he went through at MI6 was worth the mental and emotional toll it sometimes took out of him. 

His phone chimed and when he picked it up he saw that it was Aaron.

“I take it the case was particularly bad?”

“Umm, Gresham it’s Spencer. Aaron is in the hospital. He was attacked while we were trying to apprehend the Unsub.”

Q’s stomach roiled as his heart clenched in his chest.

“Is he all right?”

“He will be. They had to take him in for surgery.”

“What the bloody hell happened?”

“He was shot in the shoulder and the impact had him falling backward down the stairs he had been standing on. HIs collarbone is broken, and the doctor is worried about his back and possible traumatic brain injury. They won’t know anything until the swelling has gone down.”

Q closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. He needed to get to wherever they were, MI6 be damned. 

“Where are you?” Q asked as he stood and ran to his bedroom. He grabbed a suitcase and threw clothes in without thinking. He knew he had to fly and he was prepared for it. With him and Aaron flying back and forth, Q was slowly losing his fear, but it was still there under the surface. Q would endure because there was no way he wasn’t going.

“We’re in upstate New York. I’ll send you the address of the hospital. He didn’t want me telling you, but I knew you should know.”

Q closed his eyes trying to center himself. It was like Aaron to not want Q to worry, but there was no way he wasn’t going to. 

“Thank you, Spencer. I’m going to see what I can do to get out of here and head your way.” He hung up on Spencer. He knew it was rude, but he wasn’t thinking about social niceties, all he was thinking about was the man he loved was hurt badly enough for Spencer to call him.

Getting his luggage straightened out Q got on his computer and tried to find the quickest flight to the States that he could. There was one leaving in two hours and if he hurried he could just make it. He booked a taxicab and called Moneypenny explaining he had an emergency and needed to get on a plane and could she watch his cats. She had keys to his place for just such things and by the time he was done and out the door his taxi had arrived. 

Getting through the airport was both frustrating and hectic, the holiday crowds were not making it easy, but Gresham got through just in time. Heathrow was not exactly the most travel friendly airport, and he had to rush through customs, which he paid handsomely for. Even his MI6 credentials didn’t help the process get him through faster. By the time he was on the plane, his mind finally caught up to what he was doing and the mild panic set in. This was where Q was glad he had the money for first class because he knew he wouldn’t survive general seating. Closing the window shade, then laying back with his eyes closed helped some, but the headphones with some of his favorite music helped. He had gotten better at being on a plane, but it was still hard for him, but with going back and forth to America, it became a little easier each time. Unfortunately he was anxious and nervous, which wasn’t helping anything.

Q had no idea how, but he had fallen asleep on the plane, fortunately it was a straight flight and he didn’t have to change before getting to New York. Once there Sherlock had agreed to meet him and drive him to the hospital Aaron was at.

The silence in the car was what Q had needed. He was glad that Sherlock was asking a lot of questions, and neither was Watson. Q tried not to fidget, but as he looked out the window seeing the scenery pass him by he couldn’t help himself.

“I have every confidence that your lover will be fine, Gresham.”

“You can’t know that, Sherlock.”

“I can,” Watson stated confidently form the back seat of the car.”I looked into his case before you got here, and he’s going to be fine, Gresham. Even if he has some issues after surgery, I don’t believe it will be long term.”

Q wanted to believe her as well, but he wouldn’t stop worrying until he got to the hospital. The drive seemed long, but in truth was less than two hours. When they got there, Q found out where Aaron had been taken and was given directions by the receptionist at he entrance to the hospital. With Sherlock and Watson following him, Q made his way towards Aaron’s room. He had come out of surgery and was moved into a private room by the time that Q had landed in New York. 

The waiting room he found that was near Aaron’s room was full of the people that Q had gotten to know over the months that he and Aaron had reconnected. 

“Gresham,” Spencer saw him first and pulled him into a hug. “You didn’t have to come.”

“Yes, I did. There was nothing that would keep me away and I am overdue for some time away.”

“Sherlock. You didn’t say you were coming.”

“I wasn’t going to let Gresham try to navigate the city by himself. Besides, an excuse to see you.” Gresham watched as his brother awkwardly gave Spencer a kiss. Sherlock had been keeping his relationship close to his chest. But, Q was happy that his brother was at least trying to break out of the malaise he had found himself in.

“Hey, where did you go?” Watson had laid a hand on Q’s shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Just thinking it’s good to see my brother moving on. I um, I need to see Aaron.”

Q walked out, not really saying much to anyone else in the room, he needed to see Aaron to make sure for himself how he was doing. Finding the room wasn’t that hard, the floor Aaron was on was circular with all of the rooms facing the nurse’s station. Q went right to Aaron’s and collapsed down into a chair next to his bed. 

Taking Aaron’s hand, Q willed for the man to wake up, he just needed to see Aaron awake to know for himself that things were going to be fine. He wasn’t going to cry, he was going to hold onto his emotions and think only the most positive thoughts. Dealing with James on a daily basis Q knew he shouldn’t think the worst before he knew for sure what was going on. 

____________

A hand curled in his hair woke him up slowly. He had fallen asleep in the chair with his head on the edge of the bed near Aaron’s hip. He lifted up to see a soft smile on Aaron’s face.

“You didn’t have to come. I would have had Spencer let you know that I was all right.”

Q breathed a long sigh of relief and continued to hold onto the moisture that had gathered in his eyes.

“Yes, I did. There was no way that I wasn’t going to come.”

“Gresh...” Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, then touched the side of Q’s face. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, Aaron. I love you too. There wasn’t anything that would keep me away.” Q took Aaron’s hand and kissed the back of his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I fell down the stairs.”

“Wanker.” Q laughed despite the situation and the smile on Aaron’s face had Q’s heart melting a little.

“I’m told M I am staying until you feel better. I’m not going to leave unless I know you can take care of yourself, so you are just going to have to get used to me being here.”

“I am not going to argue with the Quartermaster. I’m sure you have ways of making me stay put.”

“If you think you are getting any kind of sex until that shoulder heals, you have another thing coming, Aaron Michael Hotchner.”

“Someone’s gotta kiss it and make it feel better. I’d much prefer that to be you.”

“Cheeky bastard. Do they know what you’re really like? Or do you just play hardass with them all the time?” Q glared, but there was not heat behind it. 

“My team has seen it a time or two.”

“Hmm. Well, if you’re feeling well enough to be this cheeky with me, I can just very well take my arse home and you can fend for yourself.”

Aaron tugged on Q’s hand to pull him closer.

“Don’t you dare. I want...need you to stay. At least through Christmas?”

“What is it you American’s say? Wild horses and all that?”

Aaron sighed and laid back against his pillow, Q knew he must be tired. His theory was confirmed when Aaron fell asleep a few moments later.

Needing food and tea, Q left the room to go in search of both.

“How is he?” A voice asked as he left Aaron’s room and passed the waiting room. Q turned to see his brother there with Spencer.

“He’s in good spirits.”

Sherlock stood up and walked over to Q and pulled him in for a hug. The brother’s had become more affectionate with each other as they started talking again, even if it was hard for the both of them.

“How are you?” Sherlock whispered in Q’s ear. In response, Q just held onto his brother, his emotions finally catching up to him.

“I could have lost him. I can’t lose him again, Sherlock.”

A hand cradled the back of his head like Sherlock used to do when their parents fought and Q became upset with them. 

“You aren’t going to lose him, Gresham. Your lover is too stubborn to leave you or his son.” 

Q fisted his hands in the back of Sherlock’s jacket and held on until he was feeling steadier.

“Thank you, for being here.”

Sherlock held Q’s head in his hands and made Q look at him.

“You are my brother. I know we forgot somewhere along the way, but I can say that I am happy you are back in my life. There is no one more important in my life than you, and even Mycroft, even if he is a wanker for all the shit he put us through.”

“He’s safe. I promise. We are working on getting him untangled from that stupid shit show he got himself in. You’re there when it’s important, that’s what counts.”

“Why don’t we take you to lunch. You probably haven’t eaten since the plane.” Spencer stood and laid a hand on Q’s shoulder, lending his strength as well.

“I could eat.” 

The three men left the hospital and Spencer drove them to a diner close by. The conversation was light and quiet as they ate. Q was feeling the effects of the last day and a half. He was exhausted. 

“We took your things over to the hotel and settled you in Aaron’s room. I know you probably don’t want to be too far. I’ve already called Jessica to let her know that Aaron is okay. Next time he wakes, I know he’ll want to talk to Jack.”

“Shit. I had not thought of Jack.” Q was mentally and emotionally exhausted. He had not thought of Jack this whole time.

“It’s all right, Gresham. You had to deal with a lot. Come on, let’s take you to the hotel so you can rest. Would you like me to arrange a care for you?” Sherlock asked as they were leaving the restaurant.

“I’ll think about transportation later. Right now, a bed sounds good.”

Spencer drove to the hotel and dropped Q off. He was going to go back to Sherlock’s place, which was too far for Q’s comfort. Q wanted to be closer and thankfully the hotel was only a few miles from the hospital. He could take a taxicab, or call for car service if he wanted something a little more private. The next few days were going to be hectic, but as long as Aaron was doing all right, Q could breath a little better.

__________________

December 23rd through 29th

“I can get into the house myself, Gresh.”

“I know you can, but the Doctor said to take it easy, and not to lift anything. Now, let me get our things while you go see your son. He’s been worried about you, you know.”

Aaron pulled Q to him with his good hand and kissed Q. 

“I’ll see you inside.”

Q sighed as he watched his lover walk into the house. His arm was in a soft cast with a sling to keep it fairly stable. He would have to watch himself for the next few days.

Walking into the house Q was assaulted by a dark haired blur that crashed into him.

“Uncle Gresham. Dad said you’re here for Christmas!”

“I am, Poppet, how do you feel about that?”

“It’s the best! Daddy has a surprise.”

“Jack!”

“Oops. I’m not ‘sposed to tell you.”

“Then why don’t you and I go in the other room and you can open one of the gifts I had sent down for you.”

Q had called Moneypenny to gather up the gifts he was going to send Aaron and had her ship them for him. He wanted them there when he came back with Aaron.

“Okay, And you have ‘ta open ‘somethin’ too.” Jack ran into the living room and grabbed a box to bring over to Gresham.

It was Christmas Eve day, the day before had been getting Aaron released from the hospital with strict instructions from the doctor, then driving back because the Doctor preferred Aaron not to fly. They were both tired form the traveling, but Jack’s enthusiasm woke Q up and had him excited to spend Christmas with his two favorite people in the world.

Before Q settled on the couch, Aaron wrapped him up with his good arm and held him close. 

“Jack almost spilled the beans, did he?”

“He didn’t tell me what the surprise was.”

“Come on, we can open a few things then go rest for a little while. Jessica made up some platters of food that we can just make sandwiches and easy to eat things. I wanted to do something nice for Christmas, but she said she had that worked out and will bring food by tomorrow.”

“Sounds good. Jack looks like he’s about to come right out of his skin he is bouncing with anticipation.

Aaron laughed, and it was a good sound to Q. The two men walked into the living room and sat on the couch close together.

Q took the gift Jack was anxious for him to open. 

“Jack picked this out, but he was adamant that you would love it.”

Q was curious as he tore through the wrapping paper. He laughed a little when he saw what was inside. A scarf, knit hat, and leather gloves form one of Q’s favorite British fashion designers, Alexander McQueen. He wasn’t even going to balk at the expense, Q had something for Aaron from Armani, which he knew his lover was going to appreciate.

All three pieces had skulls on them. The hat and gloves were in shades of blue and green. The gloves were black and had metal studs around the wrist area. Q loved all of it.

“I love it. Thank you. I will get a lot of use out of these.”

Jack opened Q’s gift, which was a cardboard computer kit with a companion string and punch card coding kit.

“If you like, we can put that together.”

“This is awesome Uncle Gresh!” Jack jumped up and hugged Q before grabbing his things and running to his room.

“I think he wants to look at all of it before you guys put it together.” Aaron shook his head and laughed at his his. “There is an envelope in the tree for you.” Aaron kissed Q’s temple before prodding him over.

Q wasn’t sure what it was, but the envelope he found was thick and bulky. He sat down next to Aaron before opening it up. Inside were several sheafs of paper. Q frowned as he carefully looked at each thing, trying to process what was happening.

“Wait, you bought a place in London? I...I don’t understand.”

Aaron turned so that he could take Q’s hand in his and look him in the eye.

“Several things have been in the works that I wasn’t going to tell you about until it was all finalized. Yes, I bought a place in London. Don’t worry, I can more than afford it. It’s a place between your job and my new job in England.”

Q’s eyes widened as he sat there stunned. Aaron smiled softly as he lifted Q’s hand and kissed each finger.

“I miss you more and more everyday that we are apart, Gresham. I was given an opportunity by Clive Easter and Emily Prentiss. FBI Liaison in the UK. In will be consulting, and investigating crimes committed by US Citizens in the UK. With my background, it will be high profile cases, and teaching profiling to those interested from Scotland Yard, SIS, and other agencies. When Emily talked to me about it, I started to wonder what it would be like to be able to come home to you almost every night. This latest incident, it just make me aware of how much I want to be with you, not just for now, but for everyday.”

“Aaron...I...I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’ll move in with us, say that you want to be part of my family on a more permanent basis. Say yes to marrying me and letting me have the honor of being your husband.”

Q’s heart was in his throat as he thought of all the things that could go wrong, but then he thought he would have his family there with him, all the time and there was nothing better to Q than having someone to come home to, someone to love and be with everyday, not just the few days here and there that the two of them could eek out together.

“Yes. Yes to it all, Aaron. Yes to living with you, to marrying you, to being a family. I want all of it.” Q was mindful of Aaron’s arm as he laid against Aaron’s stomach, one arm flung around his waist. “I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you and Jack.”

The hand in his hair, the words of love from Aaron’s lips, the fact his lover wanted more for them and was giving him the gift of a lifetime, Q thought this was the best December he had ever known.


End file.
